


Little Professor

by Alastiel



Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: X-Men前传电影原作向 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849387
Kudos: 7





	Little Professor

Erik不太确定自己现在的状态，他应该是醒了，亮光穿透眼睑在眼底投下暖色，他能感知到重力对躯体和四肢的沉重影响，适宜的室温中寝具和织物在皮肤上刮擦的触感，以及头颅内部向外渗透出的代表着睡眠质量不佳的钝痛。但他的意识，确切地说是能转化为对身体的控制指令的那部分意识，仍然被什么模糊而飘渺的存在牵制着，这状态持续了一段时间后，他终于能够睁开眼睛。  
现在他算是彻底醒了，按照一直以来的习惯，他先扭头看向窗外，好吧，那当然不是晨光的亮度，在疑惑自己竟会睡过头的同时他坐起身看向墙面上的壁钟，视线转移过程中Erik的手指先察觉到了不对劲，他扭转有些僵硬的脖子把目光投向身旁的枕头上，蓬松柔软的鹅绒堆里陷着深栗色的毛茸茸的一团。  
Erik整个人因为震惊弹动了一下，他缺失这类经验至少有10年了，而分不清是直觉还是意愿瞬间确认了对方身份所带来的冲击更是像道闪电劈进他还未清明通透的脑子里。  
对方像是为了加深Erik此刻复杂的各种情绪一般徐缓地翻了个身，等这动作完成后，Erik看清了那张睡得过于怡然自得的脸蛋。  
Charles Xavier睡在他的床上，裹在他的被子里安稳酣睡，丰盈凌乱的发卷贴在前额和鬓边，颧骨和脸颊上漫着温暖的绯色，鲜红的嘴唇弯成美梦的弧度，从被褥里裸露出的半边肩颈和锁骨白皙柔滑如散发甜香的奶油…  
这幅景致比Erik平时最过分的想象还要动魄惊心，因为这个Charles看起来只有16岁。  
谢天谢地在此同时Erik也终于找回了因为近期频发的异常事件而纷乱错位的记忆。  
很遗憾，昨晚并没有真的发生什么，而Charles会在这儿也只是在特殊时期的特殊举措之一。  
唯一并非臆想和错觉的是，眼前的Charles真的只有16岁。

*****  
事情的起因远没有后果这么离奇，Erik同Charles在他们已足够熟悉的普通旅程中寻找和招募可能加入团队的人选。这次遇到的变种人拥有顶级能力却很是棘手，他在Charles对其进行精神疏导和安抚时失控了，这不是他们第一次遇到异常状况，更不是他们面临过最危险的一次，直接承受了能力冲击的Charles甚至没有很强烈的感觉，他只是摇晃了一下，被冲过来的Erik用一种不像对普通朋友的姿态快速扯进怀里，接着他察觉到了异样——来自Erik的视线，磁控者平素冷冽的面容此刻充满讶然，倒不是带着惊悚那种，甚至那双暗绿的眼睛里还有什么奇妙的情绪闪烁了一瞬。  
“我…怎么了？”Charles自语着摸了摸脸颊。  
Erik没有撤开手臂，他仍目不转睛地盯着他的同伴看，“还好吗？有哪里不适？”  
Charles摇一下头，Erik接着问，“今天周几？”  
在疑惑这个问题之前Charles反射性地做出了回答，Erik这才把他从胳膊里放出来。  
“现在知道他的能力远不止我们之前猜测的那样了，他甚至可以操纵单个生命体和物件的时间流逝。”Erik转向身后去查看那个自觉闯祸缩在屋角发抖的年轻变种人，“去找面镜子看看你自己，Charles，做好心理准备。”

Charles对自己外表回溯到了少年时期这一事实倒是接受得很快，毕竟他没有其它负面感觉，而根据他对那位变种人的观察和能力分析，这样的影响会在一段时间后消退，届时——从乐观角度猜测——他就能恢复原状。最重要的是他的意识、心智、记忆和能力都没有出现相应的消退现象，这让Charles在慌乱了半分钟之后就迅速镇定了下来， Erik出现在卫生间的门口，满脸玩味地倚在墙边，接住镜中Charles的目光。  
后者挑起少年时纤秀的眉峰，“想笑的话可以笑出来。”  
Erik真的哈哈了两声，“确实有趣。”他走过来突然伸手在Charles头顶上揉了揉，惹来对方大为不满的抗议。

这次招募没有成功，但对方答应会考虑他们的建议，Charles在整个回程路上都在担忧那位能力者可能会面临的困境，Erik拿起报纸心不在焉地在旁边随口应答了几句，他当然不像Charles能对每个人都给予关怀。  
回到大宅后Erik把缩小版的Charles从身后拉到各位留守人员面前，简短地解释说明状况。窘迫了一会的Charles接下来不得不恼火地直面各种滑稽的过度反应，当时还没人想到一片欢乐祥和气氛中，有着不稳定潜伏期的负作用正在酝酿发生。  
那个晚上大宅里的所有人都真正感受到了一个心灵感应能力者的可怕，他们从各自的梦魇中头疼欲裂地醒来，幻觉和错乱的记忆开始充斥在各人脑海里。  
唯一知道发生了什么的Raven跑到Charles房间前就发现已经有人打开门锁进去了。带着刺耳噪音的剧痛再次贯穿她的头颅，Raven捂着耳朵跪倒在地，好一阵后才听见Erik大吼出的微弱声音，“告诉我要做些什么！”  
“进入他的意识里把他……叫醒……”  
听起来极其简单的对策，但在Charles无意识的精神攻击下还能清醒站着的只有一个人，而Erik对此也不可能有任何头绪，他只能尽力回忆Charles每次在经允许后“读”他的感觉，把自己的意识敞开再靠近过去，这危险的尝试却奇迹般奏效了，Erik进入到，确切地说是被拽进那个像是Xavier宅邸的精神空间里，发疯般地寻找Charles，在最后一点意志力也将被击溃之前终于在一间地下室里找到了缩在角落的少年时的他。  
这次状况发生之后Charles开始出现始料未及的复杂“症状”，他会间歇性突发失忆，在这种状态下他意识恍惚，只勉强记得Raven，更糟糕的是，对能力的掌控也回归了少年时期，无论是收放都显得青涩而激进，情绪和外界影响也会带来能力的大幅度波动。  
即使这种记忆和意识的回流只是暂时的，且持续的时间不长，Erik仍觉得头疼不已，不管恢复记忆的Charles怎样端着一张严肃的16岁娃娃脸向Erik保证他会尽快努力修正异常状态，也改变不了眼下的事实——现在Erik俨然成了这一屋子叽叽喳喳变种烦人精的唯一监护人，而原本对带孩子这种事熟练耐心得多的另一个家长，则随时会变成这堆被监护对象里最年幼也最麻烦的一个，而且，甚至，在那些糟心时段里他还会把自己当成陌生人。  
最后这一点尤其让Erik无法忍受。

*****  
就像此刻，Erik根本无从猜测Charles在醒来之后，是会在几秒堪称可爱的迷糊愣怔后有些不好意思地道早安，还是会从被窝里弹跳起来一脸戒备地缩到床脚。  
由于想象到第二种情况出现给自己带来的不适，Erik选择迅速起床，即使比他自定的标准起床时间已经晚了两个多小时，Erik还是跑满了五公里，再次清洗后他走进厨房，把准备早餐的工序转换成准备早午餐。  
清洗食材时Erik听到脚步声，然后是一句懒洋洋的早安。  
“有我的份吗？”Charles在门口抽着鼻子。  
绷得难受的那根弦松了下来，Erik没有回头，只是用能力把一只茶匙伸到还在揉眼睛的人跟前。  
Charles用手握住匙柄时发出的轻笑像羽毛在Erik心上撩了一下，牵动茶匙的磁力把Charles引到桌边坐下，读心者饶有兴致地用手指拨弄浮空晃动的金属物件，Erik由此生出点自己在拿玩具逗小孩的荒谬想法。  
“我跟你提过吗？你的能力很有魅力，同时蕴含着压迫力、挑逗感和趣味性。”  
“我相信会有比这更让人愉悦的恭维，拥有怎样的能力，我可没得选。”  
“是啊，没得选。”  
“听起来你对自己的能力不算满意？即使对于变种人，心灵感应能力的边界也难以想象，无数人梦寐以求。”Erik把焗饭塞进烤箱，转身端起茶壶走向桌边，Charles以少年模样坐在那里的景象仍有种荒诞感，其中蕴含着些微妙的诱惑，令Erik产生多少有些违心的抗拒。  
“危险的边界也同样难以想象，我并不想要那种强大，甚至于痛恨过这种能力，尤其在这个年纪时，”Charles用右手食指指向自己的鼻子，这个动作被他做得灵动有趣，带着活泼的少年气，Erik的视线又忍不住被他吸引过去，从指尖掠到他鼻尖的雀斑上，“我可吃了不少苦头。”  
Erik沉默下来，这些年他已经很少回想往事，最近的一次是经由Charles的引导。他的少年时代不堪回首，却不完全是因为痛苦和惨烈，在不算短暂的年月里由各种煎熬折磨铸就成的冷硬残酷和决然始终包裹着Erik，他认为柔软的记忆和情感会消磨意志和执着，只有怒火和仇恨能让他坚持向前不偏离轨道，现在，将来，他会这样固执到底。  
既然没有怨艾沉湎过往的习惯，也难免忽视了对他人过往的关心，尤其是，Charles看上去仿佛就是在上天眷顾中成长，天真仁慈得像是没经历过挫败，Erik甚至对此有过愤慨和恼怒，但现在他知道了，Charles只是不说而已，不仅仅是过去，Charles会回避关于自己的话题，这点倒是和Erik相似，出于不同因由的不宣于口。  
这个世界上到底不存在不被能力困扰的变种人，从这些奇妙天赋伴随着残酷命运降临的那一刻起，像是自身的原罪被突然揭露，接着便是无穷尽的，只能承受的磔罚。

在往常没有招募任务或是外客来访的日子，Charles的午后安排里有各种类型的“教授”工作，大学那边更多的是自撰论文，教学方面则实现在变种人的能力控制训练上，学生包括那几个幸运的年轻变种人，和幸运的Erik。  
Charles非常强大，Erik从他跳进那片海里的时候就能感知到，能被这样强大的变种人指导能力的掌控和运用是他求之不得的机遇，何况与Charles 待在一起实在是趣味盎然，因此Erik在当学生时从不排斥甚至称得上乖巧，直到这段特殊时期开始。为了确保Erik能越来越有把握地及时扭转失控局面，Charles午后教学任务里Erik成了绝对的核心焦点，Raven把这个叫“精神迷宫特训”。当然对于特训课程Erik完全接受，但眼前这个16岁模样还努力一脸耐心慈爱的“小教授”实在让他难以适应，作为一个磁控者要跨领域学习心灵感应类技能已经够他头疼了，Charles的脸和声音却还在不断分散注意力。  
这到底是怎样的魔鬼特训！从不畏难而退的Erik在心里控诉。  
“我还以为这么些日子过来你也该习惯了。” 在这天又一次成效不佳的特训后，Charles终于忍不住起了抱怨的头，“你是觉得在被一个小鬼教导所以自尊受损？还是说我16岁时长得很奇怪？” 说完他做出个十足小鬼派头的表情，挤眉弄眼地表达不屑。  
Erik觉得太阳穴上的青筋跳了跳，16岁的Charles很瘦，是青春期特有的那种嶙峋，堪称艳丽的五官在这张小脸上鲜明得几乎有锐利感，在做大幅度表情时尤为明显，这种陌生和熟悉叠加而成的视觉冲击有一种莫名的吸引力，对情绪的强烈牵动让Erik觉得不安，有什么被按捺的冲动一次又一次地呼之欲出。  
他只好敷衍一句，“换成是我，你也会觉得奇怪的。”  
“我倒真的很希望见到16岁的Erik，一定非常可爱。”Charles刻意在“可爱”这个词上用了重音。Erik从鼻子里哼了一声，过了几秒才似笑非笑的接话，“我却还是觉得24岁的你更可爱。”  
Charles明显地愣了一瞬，然后以他目前的样子来说算是故作老成地轻咳一声，但移开视线时耳尖已经红了。  
Erik的心情又好了起来。

接近傍晚时，Alex和Sean破坏训练道具的声响从草坪传到楼上，其中混杂着Charles变得稚嫩的尖叫，正在翻阅一些密码破译相关材料的Erik还是忍不住走到窗口往下看，Hank给Sean研发的新行头被Alex取笑到恼火，两个人似真似假地扭成一团，憋屈的Sean很快加入战团，拉架的Charles凭借着比其他人都矮半个头的体型劣势莫名卷入其中，然后被绊倒在草坪上，Raven从一边跑过来把罪魁祸首Sean 推开，Charles坐起身大笑。  
Erik盯着他看了一会，才发现自己也微笑起来。  
能力训练课堂在半小时后才恢复到还算认真但仍然一点都不严肃的氛围，Charles在“学生们”完成指导目标后振臂高呼，像是个优秀训犬师那样不吝啬“干得漂亮！”的赞扬，让Erik产生了其它头皮发麻的联想。

晚餐后Erik倒了一杯白兰地，路过闹哄哄的主客厅时看到Charles端着双臂倚在沙发靠背上，仰着头与正在比划什么的Hank交谈，后者作为“一帮小鬼里最稳重”的那个，下午刚忙完大宅近期的采购工作，这在往常通常由Erik负责，但在Charles恢复之前，Erik不能离他太远。  
“提醒一下，你看他的眼神越来越不对劲了。”Raven悄无声息地出现在侧后方。  
Erik抬起杯子抿了一口，黏在Charles那儿的视线没有移开。  
“看来你不打算否认和解释点什么？”  
“很难说一个心灵感应者会不会无意识地施展能力改变和加深旁人对他的认知，我很想知道，在与他相处共度的这十多年，难道你从来没有怀疑过自己会被影响？”  
“我怀疑过，但我确定自己没有受到影响。”Raven似乎没意识到话题已被带偏了。  
Erik转过头来看她一眼，“Charles确实也提过你的...叛逆问题。”  
金发女孩翻了个白眼，“我比他眼里多年如一的蓝色小可怜独立多了，也没那么容易被他控制，事实上最担心会无意识用能力控制他人的是Charles自己，比起使用能力，他更热衷用其它特性去影响和吸引人，像是他自认为的人格魅力或是口才……之类，当然在我看来他那双含泪狗狗眼更加起效。”  
Erik对记忆中的Charles狗狗眼进行了短促的回想，再把那些思绪清空，他点头回应Raven，“你足够幸运。他把你保护得很好。”  
Raven倒是没有叛逆地反诘什么，沉默片刻后她几不可闻地叹息了一声，“但Charles可就没这个运气了，他都得靠自己。看看他现在的样子，真的在16岁时可要苦闷得多了。最严重的时候他甚至害怕活下去，谁也不知道他究竟怎么熬过来的。他自傲得不愿意向任何人提起这个……”  
Charles在这时回过头来往门口看，Raven有些心虚地朝他吐了吐舌头，读心者把一边的眉毛挑起，又朝Erik看过来。  
“可以的话，再帮帮他。”  
Raven在走进客厅前说。

“16岁的他可要苦闷得多了。”  
像是为了印证这个事实，当天晚上Charles的异常状况再次发作。  
有了不少应对经验的Erik在感应到第一次冲击时就冲出卧室，先把其他人叫醒后赶去地堡里，返回二楼的时候他已经在一阵阵眩晕中感受到从颅腔内部迸发的尖锐疼痛，比之前经历过的几次更为剧烈。  
他强迫自己镇静下来，尽量步履沉稳地返回卧室，时值午夜，窗外无星无月，室内泛起不祥的昏冥的血色，比黑暗更令人悚然。  
这次Charles显得很安静，除了呼吸急促跟陷入沉睡时没有区别，不像前几次那样浑身冷汗地辗转翻腾，却看起来更加不妙，这大概意味着他清醒的那部分反抗意愿被削弱甚至掩埋了，Erik再次找到连接路径进入他的精神领域时确认了这点。  
心灵感应者的精神世界较之普通人类和其他变种人的有更为广阔的领域和精妙的布局，更强的能力者则拥有多层的嵌套构造，甚至能创造多维空间，Charles在他们多次的“特训”中谈起过这些，这对于非同类的能力者来说是很难想象的，Erik出乎意料地能够理解一部分，这让惊讶的Charles断定Erik一定拥有他未曾意识到的心灵能力和发掘潜力，也是Erik能够找到与Charles精神领域路径的关键原因，但如果解除异常需要进入嵌套空间甚至多维空间，这是连另一个能力稍弱的心灵感应者都极难做到的。  
而此刻Charles的外层精神领域已经呈现出将要坍塌和倾颓的样貌，可怖的暗红色沙尘暴在整个空间里肆掠，没有光亮，不辨方向，寸步难行，Erik试着像前几次那样勉强地用意识呼唤Charles的名字，在尝试许久没收到任何成效后，只能先撤出来。  
等他鼓起勇气再次进入时，领域又呈现出另一种绝望，毁灭的过程结束了，只剩下死寂和虚无，Erik在无垠的黑暗中走了很久，直到一点点增加的精神压力几乎超出负荷，他无奈再次中断了连接。  
无计可施。  
冰冷的恐惧在沸腾的焦虑中缓慢地浮起，直觉告诉Erik，如果再无法成功唤醒，Charles都可能会陷入意识残缺或消亡的危险中。  
这都是你曾经历过的？你是怎么解决的？在16岁的时候。  
我又能做到些什么？  
Erik还未失去最后的镇定，他甚至还有些自嘲的余裕再多问些问题，我在干什么？偏离既定目标多远了？因为他的一句劝说就留下，真是自找麻烦。  
又或者，在海里问他是谁的时候已经惹上麻烦了。  
Erik低头看看自己掌心沁出的汗水，从床边的椅子上起身，然后躺到仍安静仰卧的Charles身边，侧过声把少年的温热颤抖的躯体揽进怀里，听见彼此急促的心跳渐渐重合，Erik收紧手臂闭上双眼。  
这次，换我在海里找你了。

空间再一次从昏暗变得明亮，Erik打量四周，这次与以往不同，他并没有处在大宅内部，再往前方稍远处望去，Charles站在那巨大建筑东面人工湖畔的草坪上，他犹豫了一会也向那边迈步，那个单薄背影被明媚日光勾勒出金色的暖洋洋的轮廓，Erik走过去与他并肩而立。  
“我记得你。”16岁的Charles转过头来说。  
“我们之前见过好几次。”听到自己嗓音时Erik也愣了一下，他低头往水中看了看，那里影影绰绰映着另一个青涩身影。  
他想起来了，是他剖开自己在那个年岁里不愿回想的彻骨之痛唤醒了读心者共情能力，在藏匿混沌私欲和负罪的意识沟壑里激发根植在Charles魂灵深处的普世悲悯，帮Charles从因能力失控而产生的彷徨和恐惧中找回自我。  
这一把似乎赌对了。  
为了拯救他人而极力自救，而共情就是掌控强大精神能力的钥匙。  
天赋的仁慈让他无师自通。  
这可真Charles。

“所以，我成功了？”  
“算你走运，乱来的家伙，这片错乱复叠的空间很快就会彻底消散，你和…他都会找回意识，一切恢复正常。”  
Erik松了口气，他看看身边这个Charles，突然有些于心不忍，“我不介意多待会。”  
男孩朝他眯起眼睛，“提醒你，我才16岁，跟我调情不觉得自己像个变态？”  
Erik指了指自己，“你看清楚，这也是差不多16岁的脸，哪里变态？”  
Charles郑重其事地摇头，“这很奇怪，你只属于未来的我。”  
Erik从这句话里得到了充分的他渴望获得的启示。  
Charles则不高兴地撇了撇嘴，弯腰拾起一块石子扔进湖里，“我怎么就没那么走运。”  
Erik听见了这句含糊的嘟囔，想要说点什么来开解却无从措辞，他的少年时代只有不幸，和无止境的孤独和苦难，连一个能获得拯救的祈愿都显得荒唐和奢侈，更不敢妄想能救助他人。  
所以他只能同Charles再站一会，继续安静地看着湖面，给少年一点儿短暂的陪伴，直到整个空间微微晃动起来，即将离开这片精神领域的Erik伸手揉了揉那头有些凌乱的卷发。  
“学会自私一点。你不会一直孤独的。迟早会有人与你彼此需要。”  
“很有说服力。”16岁的Charles眨了眨眼。

*****  
Erik准时在六点醒来，得以恢复他的晨跑习惯。  
上午Charles与CIA的人见面，Erik对他们的好感有减无增，乐得让Charles去沟通交换情报。  
下午Erik借车去纽约城郊与一位线人见面，从他更擅长利用的渠道获得Shaw的行踪线索。  
回大宅时他带了不少食材，出人意料地亲自做了足够所有人享用的正餐并配上大宅酒窖里搜刮来的香槟、贵腐和别的什么以庆祝Charles安然度过了这次事故。  
年轻人们在过于夸张的惊喜情绪里享用了这次款待，晚餐的气氛像个欢乐到吵闹的家庭。Charles端了20分钟家长架子以后就充分融入到那团吵闹里去，在表演过一口气解决啤酒柱的拿手绝活后从椅子上蹦下来，口哨和欢呼声四起，Erik有些好笑地看着他迈着微醺的摇晃步子走过来。  
“你真是一点也不合群。”Charles挑起眼角往上看他，然后打了个小小的酒嗝。  
“现在还待在这房间里证明我已经极为合群了。”Erik动动手指敞开窗户，让初秋微凉的晚风涌进屋内吹散些醉意。  
Charles半闭上眼睛吸一口气，欣然接受这份体贴，Erik看得出他多次的欲言又止，他们都在等更合适的时机。

之后Erik就“不合群”地去了书房，差不多午夜的时候Charles也溜进来，他看起来酒醒得差不多，却还端着半杯香槟，向Erik点一点头就径直走到窗边放棋盘的矮桌一侧坐下。  
Erik在沙发上盯着他看，然后起身把手里的书放回书柜。在Charles对面坐下前Erik取出车钥匙放在桌上往前一推，再拉开椅子。  
“来一局？”Erik用指节敲两下棋盘。  
Charles摇头，“恐怕我没有这个心情。”  
“因为我？”  
Charles吃惊地抬头，Erik的神色悠然，眼里却带着深沉的情愫，黏住对面撞过来的视线，直到Charles有些无奈地轻吁一声，“我该向你正式表达歉意和感谢的，” Erik嘲讽地翘起一边嘴角，Charles只好停止做这些无谓的铺垫，他看一眼桌上的钥匙，终于发问，“我想知道，你是不是在做离开这里的准备？”  
“我以为这段时间我们精神层面的沟通够多了，作为能力者还不足够看透我的所有想法吗？”  
Charles露出苦笑，“别忘了我处在间歇性的能力失控甚至记忆混乱状态，即使一切正常，我也会极力控制自己不过分深入探究你的领域。”  
Erik并不怀疑这点，“不好奇？”  
“当然好奇，甚至充满获取某些答案的渴望。正因如此我更不能去触碰那些宝贵的未知，何况，如我所说的，你很有成为精神领域能力者的天赋和潜力，Erik，我未必就能毫无阻碍地掌控全部。”  
“过奖了，教授。”  
Charles挑起眉毛，“想要进修的话，我可以提供帮助。但现在我想知道刚才那个问题答案。”他把越扯越远的话题拉回正轨。  
“我没打算离开。”  
Charles眨了眨眼，同时在椅子上摇晃了一下略微调整坐姿，Erik看得出他在掩饰自己瞬间好转的情绪，忍不住加深笑意，  
“这次的事情发生之前我确实在做相关计划，但现在已经打消念头了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你。”Erik答得不假思索利落干脆。  
出乎Charles意料的显然不是Erik 的答案而是态度，读心者半张开嘴唇又赶紧用牙齿咬住的模样堪称性感，Erik一直这么觉得，现在他不会认为这想法有什么不妥了。  
“……出于对朋友和同伴的关心？”  
Erik装作不满地皱起眉，截断Charles的躲闪路线，“你要是真的这么认为，就不会脸红了。”  
Charles把刚移开一个角度的视线挪回来瞪他，眼里欣喜的光彩和脸颊上羞恼的红晕交织成一片旖旎艳色。  
即使彼此试探迂回进退极富悸动情趣，Erik也有些失去耐心了，Charles走进这个他设置好的场景里已经超过半小时，落入他那片孤独的海域里也足够久了，Erik不想再浪费时间。

Erik起身往前撑上对面椅子的扶手，被他圈在双臂间的Charles抬眼看上来，瞳仁在灯光映照下华彩粲然柔波流转。  
“我从来都没多少同理心，更不懂共情为何物，但我关心你，Charles，不仅仅因为你是朋友和同伴。这段时间的经历足够消磨我觊觎心灵感应能力的微小展望，我更乐意用这点天赋发掘些其它乐趣，愿意教我吗，教授？”  
“为什么不？”  
Charles带着撩人轻笑的声音在Erik脑子里响起，然后在他吻下来的时候闭上眼睛。

Fin.

坚持宣扬阐述“我万与查查的精神连接就是与众不同”的理论不动摇~


End file.
